I love you Draco
by ScriptorBemi
Summary: Ron loses Draco during the war, and he just can't take it...


Title: I Love You, Draco  
  
Author: Bemidia  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For disturbing situations)   
  
Legal Mumbo-Jumbo: I don't own them. Instead I just take them out and play with them.   
  
Notes: Kinda my first time at angst. This contains slash (Very non-descript), and suicide. All mistakes are my fault because I wrote it in twenty minutes... Here goes nothing.  
  
***   
  
Would there ever be a point to this? Would there ever be a reason why we fight?  
  
I watched you die with my own eyes, and felt sorrow I shouldn't have felt.  
  
I watched you die, and instead of the love I should have felt for the killer, I felt hate.  
  
You are dead; you will not return...   
  
I would visit your grave if it weren't on your family's land. Maybe in the end, when I don't have an obligation to my friend, I will visit. Then we could be together...  
  
Until that day I must fight for a cause I don't believe in, and secretly mourn a love I could never have.  
  
I love you still...  
  
***   
  
So many had died in the war, but Ronald Weasley lived. He lived for purpose.   
  
He lived to die.  
  
***   
  
Ron walked slowly to the gate. There could be no turning back...  
  
The blood dripped down his hands, and onto the rose he held. It stained the ground, and scarred the perfect grass.   
  
The redhead opened the gate, and walked in. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.   
  
"Draco Malfoy  
  
Beloved Son"  
  
Ron's tears mingled with this blood on this sacred ground.   
  
He placed the rose on the marker allowing the blood to drip down, and into the ridges of his lover's name.   
  
He lay down on the grave as he used to lie in Draco's bed.   
  
"Please wait for me... I love you, Draco."  
  
***   
  
Narcissa found the body the next morning. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the boy lying dead on her son's grave.   
  
She notified his family, all of whom were confused at why Ron would do such a thing.   
  
Harry wept on Hermione's shoulder, and she on his. He had known of the relationship, but he couldn't save Ron.  
  
Narcissa, in a gift of love for her son, offered to bury Ron next to him. The Weasley's declined.  
  
***   
  
This started the legend. School kids whispered it to each other on cold, dark nights.  
  
The legend went that Ron Weasley was so in love with Draco Malfoy, and the thought of living without him was so painful, he killed himself on Draco's grave. When he was buried away from his love he became a ghost, and wandered continuously looking for his love's grave. He never said a word to anyone; just spoke softly to himself of his love. It is said that he wanders still looking for the grave.  
  
***   
  
Few people knew the actual story but it was just, if not more, heartbreaking as the legend.   
  
Ron Weasley was buried in his own family plot near the Burrow. Shortly after his burial he began to appear twenty minutes before sunrise. He would stand staring at his grave as if he didn't understand. As the sun rose, he would look west, towards the Malfoy Manor. When the sun hit him, he seemed to realize that he wasn't with Draco, and he would whisper four words. "I love you, Draco." Then his wounds would reappear and as sunlight engulfed his body he died again. And again. And again.  
  
Try as they might no one could contact Ron. He never looked at them, or talked to them. Molly took to watching the spectacle every morning until she was so haunted Arthur had to ask Narcissa if they could relocate Ron to be with Draco.   
  
***   
  
As the casket was lowered into the ground for a second time Ron appeared not six feet away, and he wasn't alone this time. Draco stood with his arms around Ron's waist, and his chin on his shoulder.   
  
Ron blew a kiss, and both waved as they slowly faded.  
  
"Draco Malfoy  
  
Beloved Son  
  
Cherished Lover"  
  
"Ronald Weasley   
  
Adored Son  
  
Beloved Friend  
  
Cherished Lover"   
  
  
  
***   
  
R&R!!! Please? And flames will be used to light my fireplace... 


End file.
